


Deucalion & Isaac

by Siriusstuff



Series: Teen Wolf Drabbles [17]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drabble, Fucking Machines, Gen, Lies, Mentioned Scott McCall (Teen Wolf), Negotiations, teenwolfdrabbles bingo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:49:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27277528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siriusstuff/pseuds/Siriusstuff
Summary: Filling the Deucalion & Isaac Lahey square on my Teenwolfdrabbles Bingo card, my thirteenth entry.
Relationships: Deucalion & Isaac Lahey
Series: Teen Wolf Drabbles [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1109313
Kudos: 5
Collections: teenwolfdrabbles





	Deucalion & Isaac

**Author's Note:**

> Filling the Deucalion & Isaac Lahey square on my Teenwolfdrabbles Bingo card, my thirteenth entry.

"There is not," Deucalion answered the broken-hearted Isaac’s question, was there anything he could offer for Scott McCall’s release. 

Deucalion didn't consider himself altogether heartless though. He resisted showing Isaac what Scott endured at that moment, strapped to a fucking-machine reaming both his holes with hefty dildos.

Sending Isaac away with some faint hope, “Perhaps I’ll tire of him someday,” Deucalion lied. “Then you may purchase his freedom.”

But even if his slave outlasted him Deucalion’s will stipulated Scott McCall remain indivisible from his estate in perpetuity, to be used by his heirs as they saw fit.

Deucalion was heartless.


End file.
